I Don't know what to call this so just read it!
by Earthbound Misfit
Summary: Gohan, Trunks and Goten travel into the Star Wars, Star Trek, and more worlds!! I'm just being safe with the rating. There is some Capt. Kirk dissing, Jar Jar dissing, and Luke Skywalker dissing, and some swears... Just read it!!! and enjoy!! ^_^


I Don't Know What To Title This so… Just Read it!!! ^_^  
  
A/N: hello! I see you have chosen to read this quality piece of literature! Good choice; I commend thee! ok, about halfway through the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace section of this piece of literature, I get tired of writing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan over and over again, so I abbreviated by referring to the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn is as 'Quiggie' and his padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi as 'Obi'. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Dragonball Z, Star Trek, NOTHING!!!! ::sob!::  
  
~~***~~  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were watching Star Wars: Episode I. It was Goten's first time...  
  
"AAAHHHH!! look out OB-1!" cried Goten as he witnessed a battle droid attacking Obi-Wan Kenobi from behind.  
  
"Oi Goten, it's not OB-1 it's Obi-Wan."  
  
"Oh, sorry Trunks."  
  
They continued to watch the epic tale, and once the witnessed the scene in which Jar Jar Binks was introduced , something..... strange happened: Qui- Gon Jinn was about to reply, when all of a sudden, for no apparent reason, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were sucked into the movie!  
  
"AAAGGGGHHHHHH!" they all yelled.  
  
"Whosa are yousa?" asked Jar Jar.  
  
"Man, he's annoying." said Trunks.  
  
"I'm Gohan, that's Goten and over there's Trunks."  
  
"Hi!" exclaimed Goten, enthusicastically.  
  
"There's no time, we must depart, immediately." urged Qui-Gon Jinn. All of a sudden, Obi-Wan Kenobi comes running towards them with two STAPS chasing him.  
  
"Stay down!" yelled Qui-Gon. But instead of doing this, Gohan yells, "KAME- HAME-HAME!" and blasts the droids to oblivion! Obi-Wan stops dead in his tracks while Qui-Gon simply stares. Finally, the Jedi Master comes to his senses, starts to ask Gohan a question, but remembers their present situation, and decides against it. Jar Jar then informs the two Jedi of Otoh Gunga and the group departs for the underwater city. Once there, Jar Jar is put under arrest because long ago, he was banished. Then, the leader of Otoh Gunga questions the unwanted guests.  
  
"Yousa cannot bees here. Dis army of mackineeks up there tis yew weesong!"  
  
"That droid army is about to attack the Nabbo. We must-" started Qui-Gon until he was interrupted by Goten.  
  
"What's Naboo?"  
  
"It's a planet. Now be quiet. This part is very important. watch." replied Gohan.  
  
Though a bit confused, Qui-GOn continued, "We must warn them."  
  
"Wesa no like da Naboo!-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Goten, shhh!" said Trunks.  
  
"Da Naboo tink day so smarty; Day tink day brains so big,"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"shhh!"  
  
"Be quiet the both of you!" Gohan commands, "Just listen!"  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan convince Boss Nass to let both them and Jar Jar go with the help of the 'Jedi Mind Trick'.  
  
"Wesa give yousa una Bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen"  
  
"What?! did someone say my name??" asks Goten, who wasn't paying attention to Boss Nass.  
  
"No, Goten!! Pay attention!"  
  
"through da core. Now go."  
  
"thank you for help, we leave in peace."replied Qui-Gon.  
  
"THANK YOU!!" said Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Master, what's a Bongo?" asks Qbi-Wan. Qui-Gon began to answer but Gohan interrupts, "A transport."  
  
"Ah." Obi-Wan aknowledges, then more quietly, to Qui-Gon, "Qho are these people, Master?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but that one presented massive power back there..."  
  
"Do you think he too is a Jedi?"  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
"He certainly doesn't seem it."  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Trunks have been trying to explain what the force is to Goten.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it."  
  
I should probably emphisize TRYING... however, he does get it once they get into the Bongo, and are halfway to Naboo.  
  
"Oi, Gohan. You want to take Qui-Gon's lines, and I'll take Obi-Wan's? It'll really freak 'em out!" In response to Trunk's proposal, Gohan nodds and smiles evilly.  
  
"Why were you banished Jar Jar?" asks Trunks, just as Obi-Wan opens his mouth.  
  
"Tis a longo tale, buts small part wowdabe mesa... ooh...aaa... clumsy."  
  
"You were banished because you were clumsy?!"  
  
"Mesa cause-ed one or two lettal bitty axadentes-"  
  
"Dende??! Where!!" asks Goten, not paying attention, again!! Just then, Jar Jar jams the controls in reverse, and the Bongo crashes into the nouth fo a creature, more specifically, a giant fish called a 'Goober fish'. Before Obi-Wan gets to the controls, Gohan takes over and steers the submarine away from the giant creature.  
  
"Way to go, Gohan!!" cries Goten. Then, Quiggie and Gohan simultaneously say, "THere's always a bigger fish." referring to the fish who ate their attacker. Obi looks at Gohan and Trunks in shock, and thinks to himself, 'Why is it that they seem to know everything we are going to say?' Judging by the expression on Quiggie's face, he was thinking the same thing. Meanwhile, Trunks and Gohan were on the verge of bursting into hysterical laughter, but trying, desperately, to look innocent, however, failing terribly.  
  
"What's really supposed to happen, Trunks?" asks Goten. Now, Qui-Gon and Obi are staring at Goten.  
  
"Heh heh heh... what ever to you mean, GOTEN!!" Trunks replied through clenched teeth, and glancing back and forth at the two Jedi and Goten.  
  
"What is gong on? Who are you people?" Obi finally broke down and had to ask.  
  
"I.. uh.. already told you! I'm Gohan-"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh... ::ahem:: we're ... uh... ::cough::" Jar Jar convinently broke Gohan's studdering by pointing out that there is yet another underwater creature about to attack them, "Monstair's Back!!" Gohan turns to Trunks and Goten and whispers, "What are we going to do?!" Trunks shrugs and Goten yells, "WHY AREN"T YOU SCARED!!" They got away from the creature and surfaced. Everyone climbed from the Bongo, and walk to the balacony of Queen Amidala's palace.  
  
"Oi Trunks! Look at those!" Goten cries, pointing at the droids surrounding the Queen and her advisers, "Who's that?"  
  
"That's Queen Amidala. She's the ruler of this planet, and she and her advisers are being held captives right now."  
  
"Oh." Obi takes this time to try and ask Gohan who they really were again, but before he got the second word from his mouth, Gohan flew over to the captives and destroyed all the droids in a matter of seconds. Goten, as well as Trunks thought this was terribly unfair of Gohan to do, of course they didn't know that Obi was asking that dreaded question again.  
  
"Nii-chan!! That wasn't fair! Trunks and I want to fight too, you know!"  
  
"I'll leave the next ones to you guys, alright?"  
  
~~***~~  
  
At the Son's house, Goku strolls into the room with Episode 1 playing, and not seeing his two sons or Trunks watching it, decides to put in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope.  
  
"This one is much better! ^_^"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"AAGGGHH!" They all yelled, once again jumping dimensions.  
  
"Where are we??" asks Goten.  
  
"We are in Star Wars Episode IV. cool!"  
  
"Oh great. There's the farmboy."said Trunks, seeing Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You didn't see this movie, Goten?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Man! You don't see anything!! ok, well, you see that baka over there, staring into space? That's Luke Skywalker, the farmboy."  
  
"Why is he a farmboy??"  
  
"Because he-""Hey! Who are you?!" interrupts Luke.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"Someone answer him, cuz I sure as hell am not." states Gohan.  
  
"Ummm... hello?? do you hear me?!?!!?!?!?!? HEEELLLLOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"I'm beginning to see why you call him a farmboy..."  
  
"Maybe if we stand very still, the baka won't notice us!" Trunks suggests.  
  
"::sigh:: it's no use. Goten, go talk to him."  
  
"I don't want to! Why doesn't Trunks?!!"  
  
"Fine. I'll give him a piece of my mind. heh heh heh..."  
  
"No. wait I'll go talk to him. I dont' want to going anywhere near him, Trunks. After all, we don't want him to die..." so, Gohan bravely leaves to go talk to Luke, but just as he approached, Luke's Aunt calls him in to eat.  
  
"Oh hello! Come in and eat with us, if you like!"  
  
"NO! no, that's quite alright! heh heh... in fact, I was just leaving!..." but just as Gohan turned to leave, Luke grabs him by the hand and pulls him inside, "Ahhh! Get your f***ing farm hands off me!!"  
  
"hahahahahaha!" laughed Trunks and Goten, as they watched Gohan's humorous situation.  
  
"Uh... Luke, ::ahem:: you see those two boys over there? they would really LOVE to join us eating, but are... umm.... too.... shy to ask you. maybe you should go get them too!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
So, thanks to Gohan, the two younger saiya-jins had to eat with Luke also. The meal was accually half-way decent, except for the drinks, which were... blue. (A/N: they really are!! hahaha!)  
  
"Nii-chan, why are we drinking dishwashing detergent??"  
  
~~***~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Son's house, Krillan came over to train with Goku, and since he was no where in sight, and the TV was idly running...  
  
"The Original Star Trek is on!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Where are we, Gohan? I dont' recognize this." asks Trunks, while looking at his unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"And where's the dishwashing detergent drink?!" Goten asks.  
  
"We are on the bridge of the Enterprise!"cries Gohan.  
  
"Um... I don't think so."  
  
"The original series! See! there's Captain Kirk!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who... are you?'  
  
"I'm Gohan, this is my brother, Goten, and that's Trunks."  
  
"Where .... did you all.... come from?"  
  
"It all started when..." Gohan explained their whole adventure to the captain, while Goten says to Trunks, "Why does that guy talk with so many pauses between the words?"  
  
"I dunno, but it's really annoying."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Even more so than Luke!"  
  
"I don't know Trunks, he was pretty annoying..."  
  
"Why is everything so... psychadelic, or something..."  
  
"Oi Trunks, Goten! We get our own quarters!!" an excited Gohan cries.  
  
"huh?" On the way there, Trunks asks why everything is so... psychedelic, so... colorful, so... cheezy.  
  
"Because this was made in the 1960s and people used to think this was 'cool'."  
  
"oh..."  
  
"What's psychedilk?" asks Goten.  
  
"What this ship is!"  
  
"Why are we getting quarters, Gohan?"  
  
"Because we need rooms!"  
  
"so,... we're NOT getting money?" asks Goten quietly, so only Trunks can hear.  
  
"Nope... ::sigh::"  
  
~~***~~  
  
At Son's House (once again):  
  
"Oi Krillan! I didn't know you watched the original series!"  
  
"Oh, yeah...." Goku and Krillan soon leave to train, and upon leaving they (DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM...) turn off the TV!!!!! so, Gohan, Goten and Trunks jump to the next Television being watched by someone related to on of the dimension jumpers: the TV at the Capsule Corp. being watched by none other than... Vegeta! And guess what he was watching.... that's right!  
  
~~***~~  
  
"INFOMERCIALS!!! NO! I want to go back to the Enterprise! ohhh...."  
  
"Let's see what they're trying to sell to gulable people." says Trunks.  
  
"...With this superior cleaning tool, you can capture to power of citric acid from oranges! Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here?!" Before Gohan could explain the situation, Goten and Trunks *accidentally* knocked over every single bottle of the concoction.  
  
"hehehehe..."  
  
"Ahhhh! My fortune! I-It's all gone!!!"  
  
~~***~~  
  
After watching this, he hangs up the phone, and changes the channel. The next thing on is an early Dragonball Z episode! It' s in the Trunks Saga, the episode where Mirai Trunks first sees his Dad, Vegeta (wearing the pick 'badman' shirt hahaha!)  
  
"I... uh... like your shirt."  
  
"If you like it so much, you can have it!"  
  
You know the episode? If not, go watch it; it's hallarious! GO NOW!! Anyway, back to the story!  
  
~~***~~  
  
Gohan, Trunks, and Goten into this dimension at the very end of the episode, right before Goku comes back!  
  
"where are we?"  
  
"I-I remember this! It's right before Dad comes back from fighting Freezia (sp)! I was so excited!"  
  
Meanwhile, both Mirai Trunks and chibi Trunks have been staring at each other. They immediately knew who the other was, of course! Then, Trunks looks over at his Dad, in the 'badman' shirt, then back at Mirai Trunks, and they start laughing hysterically.  
  
"Who are you extreemly annoying bakas, and...." Vegeta went on a ranting spree because of everything surrounding him. While Vegeta was ranting, Chibi Gohan took the opportunity to ask Gohan who they were.  
  
"I'm you!"  
  
"Huh? you-I came back from the future too?! Who are they?"  
  
:This is our brother, Goten and the one over there is Chibi Trunks. In a sense, we did come from the future, but not the same way as Mirai Trunks did."  
  
Not seeming to hear anything else, Chibi Gohan cries, "Cool! I get a brother! Hey! He looks like a mini Dad! hahaha!!" Goten's face lights up hearing this, and looks forward to seeing his Dad when Gohan was roughly his age, though a bit younger.  
  
"So, how did you come back?"  
  
"Goten , Trunks and I were watching Star Wars Episode I,"  
  
"Woah! there's an Episode I!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, and we got sucked into it somehow, the we jumped into Episode IV, then the original Enterprise, then into an infomercial, then here." Mirai Trunks then looks at his watch, and says something like, Goku's coming....  
  
A/N: I haven't seen this episode for a while, so if the dialouge is wrong.... sorry!! ^_^  
  
So, everyone gathered around the landing site, and when Goku landed, he was surprised to see a 'welcome home party', but he was even MORE surprised to see four unknown people. One of them did look some what familar, though. Turning to that face, he asked who they were. Chibi Gohan answered for them, "He's me, Dad!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In the Future!!! That's me in the future!"  
  
"Oh, that's why you looked so familar! but, who are they?" Before Gohan could answer, Bulma interrupted, "Hey! aren't you going to at least tell us what happened first?!"  
  
"Nice clothes, Kakarrot. heh heh heh"  
  
"haha! I guess I forgot to change out of these. oh well, at least they aren't pink! ^_^"  
  
~~***~~  
  
A/N: I had to put that in there, don't you agree?! I don' teven care if you don't, so HA! BWE hehehehehe! I'll stop interrupting you and let you finish reading this quality piece of literature. By the way, if you are looking for other quality works of art, try reading, Piccolo the Jolly Green Giant, or Attack of the Milk, or perhaps Vegeta Swallowed a Fly?! All are written by me, so you just KNOW they are good! ^_^ hahaha!  
  
Wufei: Did you know that you managed to advertise your last two out of three fanfictions?  
  
Earthbound Misfit: Shut up! I couldn't advertise in the first one cuz there were none others to advertise!!  
  
Wufei: That' s not the point baka  
  
Misfit: You'r not even supposed to be in this story!  
  
Wufei: niether are you.  
  
Misfit: Ah, touche.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"I'll tell you about it later, Bulma.but now there's no time. sorry."with that, Goku, Gohan , Goten , Mirai Trunks and Trunks leave to talk in a secluded area. Trunks told him everything about the androids and when he was finished, and had given Goku the antidote, Gohan told his father about their adventure. After he was finished, Vegeta had, I guess turned off the TV because they all jumped dimensions and landed in the Capsule Corp. and who was there? None other than Mirai Trunks and past Goku! Why they ended up jumping dimensions also, I'll never know. but they immediately turned the TV on again and Goku and Mirai Trunks were sucked back into their own time, and everything was at peace once again, until, of course Vegeta walked back in to the room and nearly had a heart attack seeing the past Goku and future Trunks get sucked into the TV. Poor, poor Gohan, GOten and Trunks.....  
  
THE END!!! (I know it was a bad ending, but I guess you'll have to live with it BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ^_^ thanks for reading, and please, NO FLAMES!!) 


End file.
